


The Sudden Birthday

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [21]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames discovers Arthur's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sudden Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my love [Leesha](http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com)

It was a boring, simple night, dinner eaten and they both sat on the couch watching television. There was a movie Arthur had wanted to catch and it was so peacefully, painfully domestic that Eames couldn’t bring himself to care.

They wore their pajamas, Arthur’s feet on Eames' lap as they both dug out of an ice cream carton that Eames held between them. As Arthur finished his spoonful of tiramisu gelato, his eyes focused on the screen, he hummed and said,

“It’s my birthday tomorrow.”

He said it as if he was saying the weather or the time, very la, la, la. Eames stopped for a moment and looked at him, sitting up a bit as he said,

“Oh?”

Arthur nodded, turning his attention away only to get more ice cream then immediately returning to the screen.

It was their first year of domestic living and the topic of Arthur’s birthday had not come up until just that moment. It never really came up before either and Eames was gobsmacked that it had never dawned on him before to ask.

When they went to bed that night, Arthur getting out of his shirt and getting into bed, Eames already lying down, asked,

“Love, this whole birthday business...would you want to do something? Would you want anything special?”

Arthur got into bed, sweeping his hair away from his face as he turned to Eames.

“Not really. I mean...birthdays to me have never been really special, not since I was a kid anyway. Anytime I’ve been working or alone...my birthday is just any other day now.”

Eames felt that was a little sad and he took Arthur’s hand and guided him to lay over him. He cupped his head, his fingers scratching at his scalp.

“Would you mind if I make an attempt at making it better?”

Arthur shrugged slightly at the same time he yawned and said,

“Sure.”

    The entire morning, Eames downplayed his exact idea, just kissing Arthur good morning and giving him coffee while he was still in bed. He had breakfast ordered and they both ate while still in bed, Arthur giggling as Eames wiped syrup off the corner of his mouth off for him. When breakfast was over, Eames took the plates back to the kitchen and he let Arthur go about his day like normal. It wasn’t until Arthur went to the gym in the late afternoon, that Eames prepared.

Dinner was brought up, along with champagne and flowers. While Eames started the fire and made sure his gift was within reach, Arthur returned home. He looked surprised at the fire that was going in the fireplace, the table set with flowers and candle light. He held his gym bag as he walked in further and asked,

“Eames? What’s going on?”

Eames placed the poker back in place as he stood up straight, glad he hadn’t changed out of his jeans and shirt, still barefoot and hair a mess as he said,

“Surprise.”

Arthur smiled a little, still looking quite stunned.

“I can’t believe you did all this. I’m all sweaty from the gym...I’m in my work out clothes…”

“It doesn’t matter. Come on, let’s still down and eat.”

Arthur’s surprise came down to slight embarrassment but he did as told, sitting his bag down and taking off his hoodie and letting Eames take his hand to be lead to the table.

Eames poured the champagne as Arthur sat down and then he joined him, while Arthur was admiring the meal, feeling so happy at the very gesture. Filet mignon, roasted red potatoes, green beans, everything so tasteful and fresh had Arthur humming in approval with every bite and every sip of champagne. When dinner was over and Eames cleared the dishes, he returned with a small cake, white mousse with a strawberry off centered because a candle was in the center. Arthur laughed a little, still smiling as he said,

“I can’t believe you got me a cake.”

“Just a small one. Make a wish, love.”

Arthur looked at the cake and thought for a moment, his eyes closing for a moment before he said,

“I don’t know what to wish for. I have everything I’ve ever wanted.”

He looked back at Eames and Eames leaned down, kissing his forehead. Eventually Arthur sighed and then blew out the only candle.

“Don’t say your wish out loud, or it won’t come true.”

Arthur smiled, feeling a little silly but nonetheless appreciated everything Eames was doing for him. The cake was cut and they ended up on their rug in front of the fire. It was out of season to do so, but the occasion was special and there was still champagne to be drunk.

“I should be naked for this. Not in my gym clothes.”

Eames laughed as Arthur took a bite from his fork, his slice of cake mostly devoured by now. They fed each other, sharing kisses in between and when they were done, Arthur set his plate on his lap and said,

“That was the best cake I’ve ever had.”

“There’s more if you want.”

“Yes.”

He handed his plate to Eames, so Eames got up and got them both another slice before returning to him, seeing Arthur had taken off his shirt and shoes and was balling up his socks before throwing them aside and tugging up his sweats to his knees. He took his plate with a thanks as Eames joined him again. When the plates were once again empty, Arthur laid back on the rug, smiling as he stretched his arms over his head and then relaxed as he said,

“Thank you.”

“There’s more still.”

“Oh?”

Eames stood up and stepped close to the mantle, picking up an envelope and then sitting with Arthur again, handing it to him. Arthur took it and held it up, turning it over and looking back at Eames.

“You got me a card?”

“It’s a gift, pet.”

Arthur smiled and opened the envelope, taking out the delicate and rather elegant stationary paper. He saw there was something written on it, making Arthur sit up to read it better by the fire.

“I love you. With every piece of me. I will love and love and love until I have nothing left and then I will make more out of nothing that lives where everything once did. I would dismantle me to put you back together again.”

By the time Arthur got to the last sentence, his voice was soft and shaky as if holding himself back. Eames reached up to his hair, smoothing Arthur’s soft waves away from his face, looking at him, watching his lovely almond shaped eyes close so his lashes touched his cheeks. There was nothing said for a moment, just the soft crack of the fire. Eventually, Arthur brought his hand to his face, wiping at stray tears that threatened to escape and he sniffled before looking back at Eames.

“I love you too. Thank you for this...for everything. I’ve never...had anything like this…”

“I’m glad you enjoyed everything. I guessed anything more would have been too much. Low key was better, right?”

Arthur nodded, smiling again, trying to slide his love letter back in its envelope. Once he managed, Eames cupped his face, turning Arthur towards him as he kissed him gently. He moved back slightly to brush his thumb under Arthur’s eye, wiping away the slight moisture, seeing Arthur looking down, his face flushed still as he then said,

“I should take a shower.”

Eames wouldn’t let him up though, smiling as he laid him back and Arthur laughed, bringing his hands up to Eames’ shoulders, giving a weak attempt to push him off but Eames took his hands, lacing their fingers together and then pinning his hands down to the rug. Arthur laughed still, looking up at Eames.

“Come on, I smell...I don’t want you to touch me like this...I’m gross and sticky.”

“I love your scent, darling. You’re not gross or sticky. I can’t wait to have the taste of you like this.”

“Ugh, that’s gross. I’m sure I taste awful.”

“I doubt it.”

Eames leaned down, kissing him again and again until Arthur relaxed, dissolving against the rug. Once he was sure he was relaxed enough, Eames slowly let go of Arthur’s hands and eased himself down, leaving gentle kisses on his neck, his collarbones, his chest, briefly pausing to suck on each nipple. He made his way down to his stomach, feeling it tense under his mouth, then cave in as Eames tickled him, his scruff making goosebumps break out across his skin. He kept going, reaching his belly button, flicking his tongue over the small depression, hearing Arthur’s sharp intake of breath. Eames hooked his fingers into the waistband of Arthur’s sweats, tugging them down, feeling Arthur resist, still self conscious of the sweat and musk on him from his work out. Eames nipped at his side, digging his fingers into his pants and tugged them down, sitting up to slide them off completely, Arthur’s briefs going with them. Eames could see the red spreading down his neck, Arthur swallowing hard as Eames slipped his hand under Arthur’s knee, lifting his leg up as he turned towards the inside of his knee, kissing the space there, making his way back down to his inner thigh, a little quiver racing through Arthur’s body, a weak little whine leaving his mouth as Eames licked at the juncture of his leg, finding he did love the smell of Arthur like this, still sweaty and almost dirty, warm, muscles still tense from his work out and _oh, yes_...Eames would love more that often. He touched Arthur’s erection and worked him slowly, hearing him gasp then moan as he clenched tufts of the rug.

Eames just watched him for a moment, leaning down to give the head of Arthur’s cock a teasing lick, feeling his entire body shake. He took him in his mouth as far as he could take him, bobbing his head, hearing Arthur sobbing, his hands pinning down Arthur’s hip. He applied pressure when Arthur least expected it, switched speed and he felt Arthur’s hands in his hair, tugging, pleading mindlessly, his thighs shaking around Eames’ head. When Eames hummed deeply, tongue rubbing at the shaft as he moved up, Arthur cried out, coming and Eames took it, swallowing every given drop. He sat up when Arthur began to relax again and Eames picked up the champagne glass beside them and finished off the remains.

Arthur looked ruined, his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his arms and legs resting bonelessly beside him. Eames set his glass back down on the floor beside them, letting his cold fingertips touch Arthur’s hot thigh and he felt him tremble, fresh goosebumps rising again.

“How’s my darling?”

Arthur smiled, one dimple showing up as he softly replied.

“Recovering.”

His voice was wrecked and weak but he slowly drew his knees up as he looked at Eames. He watched him ease out of his jeans and shirt, pulling the throw from the sofa onto them as he curled up behind Arthur. Arthur could feel his erection rubbing against his ass and he smiled, not at all minding. He pushed his ass back, hearing Eames sigh softly as he tightened his hold on him.

“When did you plan all of this?”

Eames stopped kissing the nape of Arthur’s neck, nosing at his ear to answer him.

“I planned it the night before and set it up while you went out.”

“If I didn’t know better, I would have said you planned this for weeks.”

Eames chuckled, biting at his earlobe, his hands pressing against his chest and stomach, Arthur’s arms bending and holding onto Eames’ wrists. He made him pull back as he turned over, wanting to look at him as he eased his arm under Eames’, throwing it over his side as he did the same thing with his leg. He kissed at Eames’ throat, his jaw, humming against him.

“I love you...I love everything you did for me. Everything. Now I can’t wait for you to be inside me…”

Eames hummed, leaning down to kiss his lips.

        They fuck with Arthur on top. He moved slowly, watching Eames as his mouth hung open, his hands on Eames’ chest as he bounced gently, hardly lifting up as he made weak, little sounds, each sounding like a surprise. Eames watched him, his hands resting lightly on his hips, moaning with every action. He eventually slid his hands down, cupping each cheek, pressing his fingers against his warm skin as he groaned.

Arthur felt amazing. His body tight, his skin soft and covered in sweat and Eames still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Arthur had not been easy in any sense of the word, but damned if he wasn’t worth the wait, and Eames felt he could have waited forever if it meant that one day, Arthur would have come around to him. He smiled at Arthur suddenly and Arthur smiled back, a dimple shyly appearing on his cheek as he whispered,

“What?”

“You...you’re amazing…”

Arthur licked his lips, blushing softly before he stopped and leaned down to kiss him, Eames’ hands sliding up Arthur’s well toned back, following the curve of his spine before he stopped at his shoulders. When Arthur pulled back, Eames ran his palm over his shoulder, then up his throat and down his sternum, going up to cup his cheek, his thumb close enough to his mouth so Arthur’s tongue darted out to touch the pad of the digit, pulling it into his mouth as he sucked softly, his eyes closing as he began to roll his hips again, Eames’ eyes closing as he cursed.

He pulled his thumb out with a pop as Arthur kept going, moving a little faster, bouncing harder, a weak sob escaping his throat as he stopped, trying to catch his breath as he looked at Eames.

“I can’t...I can’t come like this. I need you to...I need you to…”

He couldn’t get it out, the blush filling his face but Eames understood as he sat up and held onto Arthur, turning them over as he took over, thrusting hard into him, making Arthur scream. When he pulled back, he did it slow, leaning down to kiss Arthur, nipping at his bottom lip, feeling him panting against his mouth.

“Darling...kitten...god I love you…”

Arthur lifted his hips to push down, his hands holding onto Eames’ thick arms.

“I love you too..oh fuck...”

His back bowed like he was trying to pull away but he couldn’t. His words are broken and soft like he was shy and soft spoken and Eames couldn’t get enough. He felt Arthur’s nails biting at his arms and it stung but he didn’t care. He moved faster, fucking Arthur harder and harder and Arthur’s eyes close, his mouth unable to close as he sobbed. Eames dragged his hips, knowing exactly where that spot inside his boy was and he hit it, rubbing against it, feeling Arthur’s entire body tighten up, his back arching up as high as he could, his head falling back as he cried out and came between them.

Eames loved the sight of Arthur’s orgasm, watching him as if he couldn’t breathe, his pants wracking his entire body and Eames fucks him through it, slowing down as Arthur comes down. Only then does Eames come, his mouth against Arthur’s throat, teeth snagging on his skin to mark him.

He stayed where he was, kissing at Arthur’s neck, chin, and cheek as Arthur’s eyes closed, a small smile on his face. Eames hummed, feeling just as worn and ruined as Arthur but he wanted to kiss him more, wanted to see him smile more.

“Mmm...kitten...you’re beautiful...I love you.”

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and kissed Eames back.

“I love you. Can I take a shower now?”

Eames laughed, his head hanging for a moment.

“Way to ruin the mood, pet.”

“We can come back afterwards. Have more champagne and then you can make me come again.”

Eames sighed as he slowly got off Arthur, getting up on his knees as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“All right then. It’s your birthday after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poem by Tyler Knott Gregson


End file.
